Algo
by Ade-AndaRio
Summary: SPOILER de la película "el caballero oscuro". Harvey Dent jamás sabrá que era lo que Rachel quería explicarle en aquella frase que dejó sin acabar.


**Sólo pretendo que haya una historia más del Caballero Oscuro.**

**Sólo pretendo disfrutar y entretenerme escribiendo.**

**Tan sólo pretendo hacerte llorar…**

**HA HA HA HA HA HA HA…**

--

_(Tema musical aconsejable para escuchar: "Agent of Chaos" de la Banda Sonora del Caballero Oscuro)_

**Algo…**

Le había dicho que solo uno de los dos se salvaría.

Se quedó petrificado. Por un momento lo único que pudo hacer es dejar que sus pupilas buscaran nerviosas, como si fueran capaces de encontrar algo que ni él mismo sabía, en aquel lugar desconocido donde había sido llevado en contra de su voluntad. Aquello que le acababa de declarar Rachel lo había desarmado de cualquier pensamiento lógico o idea ocurrente que pudiera acudir a su cabeza y brindarle alguna solución. Si es que la había.

—Oh, Dios mío… —susurró, atemorizado.

La voz se le atragantó.

No es que temiera por su vida. Siempre se había mostrado valiente, firme y decidido en los tribunales o en sus apariciones públicas, aún cuando era consciente que su trabajo podía acarrearle problemas por los enemigos que se estaba ganando, porque su actitud confiada así le insistía de hacer. Pero ahora, de pronto, temía por algo que sentía que podía perder y sin duda alguna le acarrearía un dolor infinito si se lo quitaban. Porque si Rachel desaparecía de su vida, él…

Alejó con repulsión aquel pensamiento, rechazándolo con violencia. No quería siquiera que aquella turbia ocurrencia deambulara por su mente.

—Esta bien Rachel… Todo irá bien… Vendrán a por ti —los labios temblorosos parecían impedirle cualquier intento de darle fuerza a sus palabras. Cuanto necesitaba sonar convincente…

Lo que había dicho Harvey iba más dirigido a convencerse a sí mismo que a tranquilizar a su compañera. Ella tenía que salvarse. _Debía_ salvarse. Y era realmente doloroso comprobar como, aún sumergida en aquellas circunstancias extremas, Rachel le instaba a conservar la calma, a que le hablara para tranquilizarse, a que mirara a su alrededor y comprobara si había algún instrumento u objeto que pudiera usar a su favor. Siempre la había admirado por su entereza y eso es lo que la había hecho tan atractiva a sus ojos; a que el resto de mujeres fracasara en donde ella había triunfado en su corazón. Y Rachel era capaz de conservar algo se sangre fría para poder seguir siendo tan inteligente, a pesar que la adrenalina y el instinto de supervivencia, que primaba ante todo, pudieran hacer que uno perdiera el buen juicio. Su voz, quebrada por el llanto que intentaba contener, provenía de aquel comunicador. Ni siquiera podía verla, tan solo para contemplar su rostro una vez más. El impulso de protegerla era demasiado intenso.

Dirigió una mirada fulminante, cargada de desprecio, a la silla en donde estaba sentado y atado antes de intentar buscar una forma para liberarse. Solo era un mueble viejo, pero lo odió a muerte, de tal manera que conseguía moverlo con la fuerza de su cuerpo. También era su desesperación, alentada irremediablemente por cada palabra de Rachel.

Topó contra uno de los bidones repletos de gasolina y lo comenzó a empujar a base de golpes de hombro para abrirse paso; era un obstáculo en su camino hacia ningún sitio en concreto. Un fuerte envite solo consiguió inclinarlo, pero no fue suficiente para que se derrumbara. Y paradójicamente el que perdió el equilibrio fue el propio Harvey, cayendo irremediablemente contra el piso. Entonces, a raíz de la fuerza de choque, en mal momento cedió al fin aquel maldito bidón, derrumbándose contra el suelo y desparramándose su contenido por este.

A penas recuperado del golpe que su cabeza había encajado por completo, a falta de unos brazos que le hubieran protegido o amortiguado en su caída, un fuerte y desagradable olor le alcanzó con la violencia de una bofetada. Luego fue el tacto líquido, que comenzó a bañarle la parte de la cara que había quedado en contacto con el suelo, el cual fue seguido de un repugnante sabor. La gasolina que escapaba del bidón derrumbado le estaba empapando por completo. Se maldijo a sí mismo, y también a su situación y su suerte. Dios sabe cuantos juramentos se le pasaron por la cabeza.

Por supuesto, el estropicio que había provocado aquel acto no había pasado inadvertido para Rachel, que desde el comunicador había escuchado aquel inquietante ruido. Inquietante, más que nada, por la falta de poder ver que ocurría. Y prueba de aquello era la manera de cómo comenzó a llamar a Harvey.

Intentó responderle al momento que una gran bocanada de repugnante gasolina entraba sin permiso en su boca. Medio atragantado, la rechazó tosiendo con violencia pero entonces retornaba a sentir como volvía a entrar más. No podía girar la cabeza para esquivarla en la postura que se encontraba. Resoplaba con fuerza para expulsar a presión la que se le había introducido hasta en los orificios nasales, incluso había tragado sin querer, como si aquel líquido tuviera vida propia y buscara cualquier medio para asfixiarle alojándose en su laringe y tráquea. Era absurdo, pero parecía amenazado de morir ahogado aún estando en tierra firme. La garganta le ardía y se convulsionaba en arcadas, aquel escozor era insoportable del mismo modo que el gusto, y de buena gana se hubiera arrancado la lengua; esta, totalmente atrofiada y predispuesta a no volver a degustar ningún otro sabor más. Y no podía deshacerse de ningún medio de aquel intenso olor penetrante que provocaba que sus ojos se enrojecieran y se humedecieran por el picor. Desde luego que no podía responder a Rachel. Deseaba con toda su alma mentirle y decirle que estaba bien, que todo saldría bien, si eso implicaba la desaparición de aquel tono temeroso invadido por la angustia. Nuevamente volvía a sentir la punzada del dolor que le producía el sentimiento de impotencia.

"Sólo uno de nosotros va a salvarse".

Esa frase no dejaba de repetirse una y otra vez dentro de sí mismo mientras la saliva se le secaba dentro de su boca. En cuanto salvaran a uno el otro moriría en consecuencia. Era parte del juego que aquel loco psicópata del Joker había maquinado para torturar tanto a sus víctimas como a sus salvadores. A estos últimos los sometería a una terrible elección moral. Mientras que al superviviente le quedaría cargar con el peso de la muerte del que fallezca en su conciencia. Harvey estaba seguro de que rescatarían a Rachel. El recién nombrado comisario Gordon tenía amistad con ella así que no la dejaría…

Sintió que se mareaba. No supo con certeza si era un mecanismo iniciado por su organismo para que su conciencia desconectara de tan desagradable situación y liberar a su mente de aquellos pesares, o si por el contrario se trataba de la falta de aire ocasionada por aquel pronunciado olor que le impedía la correcta recogida de oxígeno.

Ahora no podía permitirse perder el conocimiento. Ahora menos que nunca. No quería y eso le llevó a resistirse enérgicamente.

Al otro lado del comunicador, que mostraba unos números en claro indicio de una cuenta atrás, a Rachel le invadió una extraña sensación. Presintió que el tiempo se le acababa, así que sintió que debía de decir todo lo que se había guardado para Harvey. Y despedirse de él.

—Harvey, quiero decirte algo.

—Tranquilízate, enseguida vendrán a buscarte.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero no quiero que lo hagan —continuó hablando entre gimoteos y con una gran tristeza en su voz le declaró:— No quiero vivir sin ti. Y mi respuesta es: _sí_.

Ojala las circunstancias hubieran sido otras. Seguramente se hubiera alegrado muchísimo, pero era pesadumbre lo que experimentaba, porque tenía mucho por lo que luchar y no podía, quería disfrutar de esa vida que le querían arrebatar, con Rachel a su lado, y no perderla aquella noche, encerrado, atado y abandonado en aquel sótano oscuro y cerrado.

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose distrajo su atención en el momento en que una negra figura apareció en la sala. Reconoció enseguida la oscura y corpulenta silueta, ataviada con una capa del color de la noche cerrada, mientras él, en raro contraste, palidecía alarmantemente. Jamás pensó que se horrorizaría tanto al encontrar a aquel hombre que siempre había admirado tanto. Batman venía a salvarle. A él.

"_Y ya sabes lo que eso significa _—parecía decirle una voz que conocía y se burlaba dentro de su mente—. _Que tú vivirás y tu querida Rachel morirá"._

—¡No…! ¡No, no, no!

Tal era su desesperación que consiguió gritar aún su cara pegada en aquel charco maloliente. El pánico se apoderó de él mientras veía como Batman se acercaba en donde él yacía tirado, al principio parecía perplejo, como si no esperara encontrarle a él, y luego con paso decidido, como si lo moviera la frustración y no le quedara otra opción para hacer algo que le desagradaba. Quiso gritarle que se marchara. Que le dejara.

—¿Por qué has venido a por mí? ¡No! —gritó hasta que se hizo daño, hasta que sus cuerdas vocales no pudieron más y amenazaron con romperse.

Batman tuvo muchos problemas para llevárselo dada la desesperación con la que se movía Harvey, sacando fuerzas en frenéticos movimientos de un terror que lo devoraba, casi ponía en jaque al hombre murciélago. Se resistía con todas sus fuerzas a abandonar aquel lugar, como si fuera un pobre cerdo conducido al matadero, porque eso implicaba que perdería a Rachel para siempre. Y eso era peor que cualquier tortura que pudiera sufrir.

Rachel lo escuchaba todo. No sabía, sin embargo, quien estaba rescatando al hombre que amaba. Pensó que lo más probable es que fueran Gordon y sus hombres. En cualquier caso, todo estaba bien así. Notó que se aliviaba ante la sola idea se saber que Harvey se salvaría.

—Harvey, está bien.

—¡Rachel! ¡Rachel! ¡No!

—Harvey, está bien —repitió.

A él le parecía que hablaba con resignación, pero en realidad Rachel estaba serena. Podría marcharse tranquila.

Siguió hablando aún cuando Harvey abandonara el lugar.

—Escucha, algo…

Aquella frase jamás la acabó. Un fuerte golpe aturdidor en su espalda, una onda estrepitosa y ensordecedora, calor. Y enseguida, la nada. Todo fue muy rápido.

Fuera, en la calle las ventanas y paredes estallaban envueltos en una gran nube ardiente de color dorado y ocre. El comisario Gordon tuvo que ser sujetado y detenido por sus compañeros al lanzarse hacia la gran mole ardiente que era antes un edificio, dándole su corazón un vuelco. Ya no había nada que hacer. Y Harvey, sostenido con firmeza por Batman, que lo alejaba del peligro casi arrastras, no podía parar de gritar el nombre de Rachel en audibles sollozos mientras observaba como todas sus ilusiones y esperanzas con ella ardían. Notó que se derrumbaba y como algo perteneciente a él se destrozaba y se hacia añicos como aquellos cristales.

Las llamas lo alcanzaron, como si fueran atraídas hacia él por un imán, y la gasolina que empapaba parte de su rostro izquierdo permitió que se adhirieran a su cara, prendiendo enseguida con una rapidez pasmosa. Siguió llamando a Rachel entre alaridos. Al principio no sintió un dolor inmediato y luego sus gritos de tristeza y terror se mezclaron con esos que pertenecían al dolor y a la agonía, confundiéndose entre ellos. Rabia, temor y angustia. El fuego, pegado a él, no se marchaba ni lo dejaba, y horrorizado pudo oler su propia carne quemándose y la escuchó crepitar. Su piel se deshacía, su sangre hervía e incluso sus huesos comenzaron a chamuscarse al tiempo que él retorcía su cuerpo de igual manera que un gusano atravesado por un anzuelo.

Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ella. Jamás volvería a oír a su Rachel. Sus últimas palabras habían sido eclipsadas por su propia voz en la desesperación, e interrumpidas sin que llegara a terminarlas. Ella había querido decirle algo; una frase que nunca fue escuchada por completo. Sólo ella lo sabría y nadie más. Porque aún en esas circunstancias, Rachel Dawes había seguido aguardando la esperanza de que todo pudiera arreglarse, como siempre había pasado.

Porque creía que alguien la velaba; alguien que jamás permitiría que nada ni nadie le hiciera ningún mal. Era el secreto que siempre le había ocultado y que ignoraría para siempre.

—_Harvey… Harvey, tranquilo. Tranquilo. Escúchame, algo… Algo me dice que todo irá bien. Él nos salvará._

Porque Batman, su Bruce, mejor amigo y primer amor, siempre había acudido cuando ella más lo había necesitado para salvarla y procurar que nadie jamás le hiciera daño.

--

**NA: Al final quedó algo un poco distinto de lo que planeaba. El objetivo de esta historia era terminar la frase que Rachel dejara inacabada antes de su muerte, según mi versión de lo que diría. Puedes estar de acuerdo o no, como veas, y de todas formas espero que no te haya disgustado. En cualquier caso, al final he acabado narrando todo lo que fue sintiendo Harvey Dent en su fatídico día, más que centrarme en el tema principal. Tal vez fue por un fallo en la estructura, o que escribí demasiado sin pensar. Pero como Harvey es un personaje que me gusta tanto (junto con el Joker, al cual le hago una ligera referencia) y todo quedo tan… bonito, me dio pena borrarlo y volver a empezar. Nunca quedo del todo satisfecha con lo que escribo. **

**Por eso admitiré las críticas, tanto buenas como malas; en este último caso encajaré gustosa los tomatazos, no me importa que los arrojéis, en serio, serán buenos para hacer gazpacho. Pero estoy satisfecha de que por fin tengamos en la sección española un fic exclusivo para nuestro fiscal favorito, y de una pareja que adoro.**

**Ah, y si has acabado teniéndome un ligero sentimiento de rencor por haberte mostrado tan trágica historia, descuida, no lo he hecho con maldad, sino más bien con ánimo de que experimentes las circunstancias que describo. Por eso me alegrará saber que estás conmovido/a: significará que te he llevado a donde yo quería. **

**Quizá debería plantearme el escribir algo menos dramático la próxima vez. ¿Un fic paródico tal vez?**

**Saludos**


End file.
